Fallen Angels
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Harry s'ennuie. Il décide alors de monter un groupe: Fallen Angels. En assistant à un de ses concerts, un adolescent se reconnait dans les paroles: c'est le début d'une belle histoire d'amour HPDM et peut-être Théo-Ron


Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling et les chansons au groupe Black Veil Brides

Tout avait commencé un dimanche après-midi, alors que nous étions tous vautrés dans le canapé comme des bêtes, cherchant un moyen quelconque de tromper l'ennui mortel qui nous habitait. C'est alors que l'idée nous est venue, comme soufflée par un ange: Monter un groupe. Seulement voilà, j'étais loin de me douter jusqu'où cette histoire nous mènerait, Ron, Olivier, Luna, Ginny et moi.

Nous n'étions que des adolescents en quête de sensations les unes plus fortes que les autres. Ensemble, nous avions mis pas mal de temps à nous trouver un nom avant d'adopter Fallen Angels.

Notre premier concert nous avait demandé plusieurs mois de préparation. Avec Luna, nous avions écrit les paroles de notre première chanson et quelques jours après, quand je l'eue bien en main, nous nous sommes lancés dans la partie instrumental. C'était difficile car c'était la première fois que tous jouaient en même temps mais après deux semaines d'intenses répétitions gérées par Hermione, nous étions prêts.

Hermione avait tout arrangé et nous avions pu réaliser un concert sur la grand place. Georges et Fred étaient venus donner un coup de main pour tout installer et tout fut prêt dans l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps, les filles s'étaient chargées de distribuer des affiches de publicités. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde...

Nous habitions une ville de jeunes mais je ne croyais pas voir une telle foule. Bien sûr, cela n'était rien par rapport aux véritables stars aux fans qui se comptaient par milliers.

Mes amis et moi sommes montés sur scène et après une brève présentation, nous avons entamés notre seule et unique chanson. Ron s'installa derrière sa batterie, Luna et Olivier s'emparèrent de leurs guitares tandis que Ginny prenait en main sa basse et moi, je m'installai derrière le micro, prêt à dévoiler ma voix.

**Scream, shout, scream, shout. **

**We are the fallen angels **

_Crie, hurle, crie, hurle. Nous sommes les anges déchus_

**We are the in between, cast down as sons of war. **

**struck the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn. **

**We won't cause the pain, of living out their own **

**Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are broke**

_Nous sommes les intermédiaires, relégués aux fils de la guerre. Ravageant la terre comme des éclairs, en ce monde nous sommes déchirés. Nous ne causerons pas la douleur, de vivre par nous-mêmes Réjouis-toi de qui tu es, nous savons que nos ailes sont brisées._

**We're bored to death in heaven and all alone in hell **

**We only want to be ourselves **

_On s'ennuie à mort au paradis et tout seuls en enfer On veut seulement être nous-mêmes. _

**We scream, we shout**

**We are the fallen angels **

**We scream, **

**we shout**

**whoaa whoooaaa **

**Too lost to sing alone **

**No need to feel this sorrow **

**We scream, **

**we shout**

**whoaa**

**We are the fallen angels **

_On crie, on hurle On est les anges déchus On crie, on hurle ohhh ohhh Trop perdus pour chanter seuls Pas besoin de ressentir cette peine On crie, on hurle ohhh On est les anges déchus_

**Follow the morning star, on a land where darkness failled,**

** The passion left unholy now you find yourself **

**We have no where to go, no one to wish us well **

**A crime to find a home, our stories they will tell.**

_Suis l'étoile du matin, sur une terre emplie de ténèbres La passion laissée impie, maintenant tu te trouve Nous n'avons nul part où aller, personne pour nous souhaiter du bien Un crime de trouver une maison, nos histoires ils raconteront._

**We're bored to death in heaven and all alone in hell **

**We only want to be ourselves.**

_On s'ennuie à mort au paradis et tout seuls en enfer On veut seulement être nous-mêmes. _

**We scream, **

**we shout**

**We are the fallen angels **

**We scream, **

**we shout **

**whoaa whoooaaa **

**Too lost to sing alone **

**No need to feel this sorrow **

**We scream,**

**we shout **

**whoaa**

**We are the fallen angels**

_On crie, on hurle On est les anges déchus On crie, on hurle ohhh ohhh Trop perdus pour chanter seuls Pas besoin de ressentir cette peine On crie, on hurle ohhh On est les anges déchus_

**Scream ,**

**shout**

**We are the fallen angels.**

**Scream, **

**shout **

**whoaa whoooaaa**

_Crie, hurle On est les anges déchus. Crie, hurle ! On est les anges déchus._

**We scream,**

**we shout **

**We are the fallen angels **

**We scream, **

**we shout **

**ohhh ohhh **

**Too lost to sing alone **

**No need to feel this sorrow**

**We scream,**

**we shout **

**whoaa**

**We are the fallen angels**

_On crie, on hurle On est les anges déchus On crie, on hurle ohhh ohhh Trop perdus pour chanter seuls Pas besoin de ressentir cette peine On crie, on hurle ohhh On est les anges déchus_

Tandis que je remerciais le public de ma voix grave, je perçu alors quelque chose qui m'avait échappé jusqu'alors tant j'étais pris dans notre mélodie. Nos spectateurs applaudissaient, certains criaient, d'autres applaudissaient à se rompre les mains.

Un large sourire fendit mon visage tandis que d'un air joyeux, j'allais étreindre mes camarades avant de saluer, avec eux, nos tous premiers spectateurs.

C'était de loin la meilleur idée qu'on ait eu alors nous avons continués. Je ne savais pas, mais nous venions de nous lancer dans la plus merveilleuse des aventures.

Titre: Black Veil Brides-Fallen Angels


End file.
